Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a chronic relapsing remitting disorder disease of the central nervous system that affects 350,000 Americans and, second to trauma, is the leading cause of disability among young adults. MS is an immune-mediated disorder characterized pathologically by perivenular white matter infiltrates comprised of macrophages and mononuclear cells (inflammation), and destruction of the myelin sheaths that insulate nerve fibers (demyelination).
Experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) in rodents has been the most widely employed model for testing of therapies for human MS. These traditional disease models for MS generally have promoted the concept that MS is a T-cell-mediated disorder. However, the autoantigens that serve as targets for the immune attack have not been identified and the molecular mechanisms implicated in myelin damage remain uncertain. While it is clear that CNS inflammation in EAE is initiated by autoagressive T-cells that recognize myelin antigens in the context of class II-MHC molecules, many of the models lack the early demyelinating component of the MS lesion. B-cell activation and antibody responses appear necessary for the full development of EAE and earlier studies on immune mediated demyelination using myelinated cultures of CNS tissue have implicated humoral factors as effector mechanisms. Thus, it is not surprising that rodent EAE has not been a robust predictor of efficacy in humans as fundamental differences in the clinical course, pathology, and immunologic response to myelin proteins distinguish rodent EAE from human MS.
Recently a novel MS-like illness in an outbred nonhuman primate, the common marmoset Callithrix jacchus, has been defined. The marmoset EAE has a prominent, MS-like early demyelinating component which requires the presence of myelin-specific autoantibodies, and has afforded an opportunity to understand the interactions between these antibodies and their target antigens on myelin. Characteristics of the model include: a. Mild clinical signs and a relapsing remitting course similar to MS; b. A primary demyelinating pathology with early gliosis indistinguishable from MS lesions (demyelinating plaques); c. Natural bone marrow chimerism permitting successful adoptive transfer of encephalitogenic (e.g disease-inducing) T-cell clones and lines; d. Diversity of the encephalitogenic repertoire of T-cells reactive against fit the major myelin protein myelin basic protein (MBP); e. Different disease phenotypes resulting from immunization with different myelin constituents: in contrast to whole myelin, immunization with MBP produces a non-demyelinating form of EAE; f. Demonstration that demyelination is antibody-mediated but also requires an encephalitogenic T-cell response to facilitate autoantibody access to the nervous system; and, g. A key role of myelin oligodendrocyte glycoprotein (MOG) in plaque formation: adoptive transfer of anti-MOG antibody in non-demyelinating MBP-EAE reproduces fully developed MS-like pathology.
The highly immunogenic properties of MOG (&lt;0.05% of total myelin protein) may be related to its extracellular location on the outermost lamellae of the myelin sheath, where it is accessible to pathogenic antibody in the context of blood brain barrier disruption by encephalitogenic T-cells. The C. jacchus model permits precise identification of cellular and humoral immune responses that result in an MS-like lesion in a species with immune and nervous system genes that are 90-95% homologous to humans. The relevance of this model to human MS is emphasized by the recent finding of strong T-cell and antibody responses to MOG in MS patients.